


In from the Cold

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: A request for Barba using Rollins as a cockwarmer...
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	In from the Cold

“Did you get run over by a snowplow?” She paused. “Mugged by a snowman?”

Barba gave her a dirty look while he unwrapped his snowy scarf. Clumps of snow fell to the floor at his feet. “Forgive me if I don’t smile, I can’t feel my face.”

Rollins pressed her knuckles to her smile for a moment. “Bad outside, huh?”

He drew a breath through his nose and released it in a sigh. He peeled off his gloves. “Can we save the jokes until after I’ve had a nice, hot shower?”

She grimaced. “Well, about that.” She held up a hand when he looked at her. “The hot water’s out again. Whole building. _But_ ,” she added quickly when he opened his mouth, “they’re on it. Should be fixed in an hour.”

He opened his coat with a jerk, dropping more snow to the floor inside the doorway. “Terrific,” he said. His face was beaded with water. His hair was wet and still had un-melted flakes stuck to the curls. His cheeks were red from the cold.

He hung his coat on the hook and toed off his wet boots with a grimace.

“Look, I’m sorry,” she said, stepping closer to run a hand up his arm.

“It’s not your fault,” he grumbled.

“Well, yeah, but we both know you don’t have problems like this at your place.”

He smiled and some of the grumpiness left his face. “There are trade-offs,” he said. He leaned forward and gave her a slow kiss, letting her mouth warm his chilled lips. “Mmm. Sorry,” he murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear with cold fingers. “Hi. How was your day?”

She laughed. “You’re freezing. Come on in the bedroom and let me warm you up.”

He tilted his head, and there was no mistaking the mischievous gleam that lit his eyes. He smiled, but glanced past her. “Where’re the girls?”

“Al took Billie for the night.”

“He did?” She couldn’t help but smile at the suspicion in his expression. “Why?”

“His mother’s birthday. And Jesse’s staying the night with Noah.”

“Hmm. That was nice of Liv. We were supposed to finish _The Chamber of Secrets_ tonight, though.”

“You can read it to me if you want,” she teased. She pressed against him to give him a kiss, but pulled away almost immediately. “God, your clothes are soaked.”

“Yes,” he said, reaching up to loosen his tie. He started toward the bedroom in his damp socks while he pulled the tie off over his head. “If I can’t take a hot shower, is there at least hot coffee? That I can pour all over myself?”

She laughed as she followed behind him. “There is fresh coffee…”

He shrugged out of his blazer and threw it over the back of a chair before slipping his suspenders off his shoulders. He turned to face her as he unbuttoned his cuffs. “I suppose I’d have to be an asshole to order food and make some poor delivery schmuck traipse out in this weather?”

“Maybe it’ll let up by the time you’re warm,” she said, reaching up to start unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled the shirt from his pants and looked down to watch her unfasten it. His fingers were pink and cold and a little shaky; his whole body was pink and cold and a little shaky.

“I’ll never be warm,” he griped.

She pushed his shirt back and he shook it off, tossing it over his blazer. He lifted his arms when she peeled his undershirt over his head. “Poor baby,” she said, smiling too-sweetly when he glared at her. She ran a palm over his chest.

“God, you’re so warm,” he murmured, leaning into her touch.

“You missed a perfect opportunity to call me hot,” she said, reaching down to open his trousers. She pushed them and his briefs down his hips.

“That, too,” he answered as he stepped out of the cold, soaked pants. He lifted one foot and then the other, peeling off his wet socks.

She glanced over his naked body. “Boy, you really _are_ cold _._ ”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “You mind if I get dressed before hypothermia sets in or would you rather make fun of me for a while longer?”

“Aww,” she said with a smile, tracing her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. “It’s okay, want me to lure him out of hiding?”

She saw his jaw clench but knew he wasn’t really angry. “Only if you’re prepared to deal with the consequences,” he warned in a low voice that sent a shiver of anticipation through her.

“Hm.” She pressed her palms against his chest and dragged them slowly downward. His skin was clammy and cold and she could feel him trying not to shiver. She paused with her hands splayed over his stomach. “Maybe you should sit down, you feel a little wobbly.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her. She pointed at the edge of the bed and he walked over, turning to sit with a smirk on his lips and a gleam of interest in his eyes. He watched as she quickly stripped out of her clothes.

“I think I see a little life returning,” she said, glancing into his lap. His hands fisted on the edge of the mattress but he didn’t lose his smirk. She sank into a crouch in front of him and pushed his knees a little wider. She ran her hands up his thighs and shifted forward onto her knees, bending closer. She looked up at his face. His body might be frozen, but there was an abundance of heat in his gaze.

She turned her attention back to his body, massaging his inner thighs with her thumbs. She bent down and pressed a kiss to one thigh, then the other, letting her warm breath fan his chilled skin before kissing his stomach below his belly button.

“How long did you say for the hot water?” he asked, and she laughed. “At this rate—”

She ducked her head between his legs, nosing into the dark curls of hair to press a kiss against the side of his shaft. She felt him stir against her lips, and she hummed in encouragement. Above her, he let out a slow breath. His feet shifted on the floor. “So cold,” she murmured. She ran her tongue up his shortened length and paused, glancing up at his face. He was staring at her, and she felt a flush of desire at the intensity in his expression.

She closed her mouth around him.

His thighs flexed under her hands, and his elbows locked as his hands tightened on the edge of the bed, and his hips lifted involuntarily as he pushed himself into her mouth. “Jesus,” he breathed. “Sorry. Christ.”

She didn’t release him as he sank back onto his ass. He was growing in her mouth, his skin quickly warming to her tongue, and she ran her palms up and down his thighs as she slowly sucked him hard. He held himself still except for the shivers passing through his body, and when she tilted her face so she could look up at him again she could see the flush that had spread partway down his chest.

She smiled around his erection.

She slipped one hand between her own legs, fingering herself. His hand ghosted over her hair before settling onto her shoulder. She could feel him struggling to hold back, could taste the saltiness on her tongue. She knew he would stop her when he was at the edge of his control.

She tightened her mouth and bobbed her head, feeling a rush of satisfaction when he groaned low in his throat. His fingertips dug into her shoulder for a moment.

“Okay,” he said, and she released him quickly, swiping a hand over her mouth as she looked up at him. “Jesus,” he repeated. He leaned forward and she tipped her face up to meet his kiss. With her lips against his, she rose to her feet and his hand immediately found its way between her legs, feeling her slick wetness. He groaned in appreciation and half-rose, turning to crawl onto the bed after her. She flopped over onto her back, grinning up at him, and he covered her body with his, ducking his head to kiss her neck and shoulder and down her chest. She fisted her hands in his hair when he sucked lightly at one nipple.

Then his mouth was back on hers, his kiss hungry but slow, thorough enough to make her squirm impatiently beneath him. He reached back, feeling blindly for the edge of the blanket, and flipped it up over his own back. She tugged it down the other side, effectively cocooning them underneath.

“Mmm,” he said against her lips. “So much better.”

“Warming up?” she teased, running her hands over his back to knead his ass under the covers.

“Mmhm.” He slipped his fingers between her legs again and she tried to arch against his hand but he had her body pinned. He nibbled lightly at her lower lip while he shifted himself into position. He sank into her slowly, swallowing her satisfied sigh. “Definitely better than a shower,” he murmured, kissing the smile from her lips.

He set an easy rhythm, slow and deep, and she knew that for all the prep work she’d done for him, she was still going to come first. She could already feel her body tightening around him. His body was hot, now, and the heat under the blankets was building as quickly as the heat low in her belly. She shifted restlessly, trying to meet his slow flexes, trying to draw him impossibly deeper.

He didn’t quicken his pace until he felt her body teetering on the brink, until he felt her quivering around him and squirming beneath him, and then he moved faster, harder, kissing her as her orgasm rocked through her. He came after a few more thrusts, his hips faltering as he throbbed and spilled himself inside her. He buried his face against her neck, breathing heavily as his weight pushed her into the bed.

Her muscles felt heavy, her body sated and warm and safe, and she would easily be able to curl up against his side and go to sleep. When he shifted his hips, she thought he would withdraw and roll over beside her. Instead, he nestled himself deeper inside her and sighed against her neck.

“You fall asleep?” she asked, and she felt his smile.

“Not yet.”

“You gonna stay like this?”

“Mmhm.”

“Forever?”

“Maybe. Don’t want to get cold again.”

She laughed, running her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. “Fine, I’ll keep you warm.”

He lifted his head to kiss her. “Am I too heavy?”

She smiled and kissed him again. “No.”

“Good. Then I’m going to sleep,” he said, kissing her one more time before tucking his head under her chin. He yawned. “Just a nap before dinner.”

She wrapped her arms around him; she was drifting toward sleep herself. “Okay, but you’ve gotta make dinner.”

He hummed sleepily in agreement.


End file.
